Infinite Stratos: La rebelión de los caídos
by JOHNMG
Summary: Han pasado 3 años de la derrota de la "Unión de Naciones", ahora Ichika, Rin, Kanzashi y Tatenashi encabezan la rebelión, conocidos ahora como los "rebeldes", buscan terminar con "la noche más larga del mundo", el momento de continuar la lucha ha llegado y el recuentro con aun amiga perdida les dará aun mas esperanza.
1. El Regreso

**Nota: Este fic es la continuación de ****_Infinite stratos: Infinito baile de la muerte_****_ por lo que para entender mejor este fic les recomiendo leer el anterior, mas así no sera necesario pero habrá cosas que no entenderá muy bien sin haber leído el anterior._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El regreso.**

_Han pasado 3 años de aquel fatídico día, 3 años desde que las perdí. Jamás podre olvidarlas y he jurado que voy a vengarlas. Mi nombre es Orimura Ichika, ahora tengo 20 años, vivo, pues donde se pueda, ahora formo parte de la resistencia en África, nos conocen como los "Rebeldes" pero la verdad es que nos hacemos llamar "los Sajarianos"._

_Nos ocultamos en el desierto del Sahara enfrentar nonos con las fuerzas de ocupación brasileñas, dirigidas por la mujer temible apodada "la aniquiladora del desierto" Sofía Silva la General en jefe del ejército brasileño._

_En estos 3 años me logre reencontrar con varios amigos míos de la ya desaparecida academia IS y de Japón cuando vivía ahí. Kiyoka Aikawa, ShizuneTakatsuki mis ex compañeras de clase en la academia IS ahora son valientes combatientes de la rebelión y la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ran Gotanda, ella entro a la academia IS pero estuvo poco tiempo ahí ya que la guerra dio inicio pero a pesar de eso ella pilotea uno de los únicos dos IS que tenemos, el otro IS lo piloteo yo._

_Bueno falta alguien de quien les hable, mi mejor amigo, Dan Gotanda, el bueno… ni yo sé cómo fue que se ha convertido en uno de los 3 dirigentes de "los Sajarianos" pero dejemos lo así, por ahora es todo._

- Terminando protocolo de grabación de bitácora de viaje.

Ichika se encontraba haciendo caída libre después de dejar el avión de trasporte en el que se había infiltrado para poder llegar el lugar asignado.

De repente una voz le hablo por la comunicación del canal privado de su IS Byakushiki era la encargada de las comunicaciones con todos los "rebeldes Sajaríamos" Kaoruko Mayuzumi, en la academia IS era la vicepresidente del club de periodismo, ella localizo a Ichika en África subsahariana después de la derrota en Lusaka, gracias a las instrucciones de Tatenashi lo oculto para después trasladarlo al desierto del Sahara para unirlo a la resistencia.

- Hola, Ichika, cuánto tiempo. – Kaoruko.

- Que gusto volverte a escuchar Kaoruko, me preparo para aterrizar, necesito reporte de la zona para ver si es seguro desplegar mi Byakushiki total mente o solo la parte de vuelo. -Ichika.

- Entendido, la zona es segura, pero mejor usar solo la parte de vuelo, las coordenadas de la entrada se te enviaran a tu Byakushiki cuando estés en tierra. – Kaoruko.

- Entendido, cambio y fuera. –Ichika.

La comunicación termino e Ichika hizo desplego el sistema de vuelo de su Byakushiki para así poder aterrizar sin problemas, ya en tierra vio atreves de su pulsera que es su IS en modo de espera una serie de números que debía seguir para encontrar la entrada a la base de los Sajaríamos, aun que estos tiene refugios en todo el desierto no siempre los usan y se trasladan varias veces por año y usan diferentes refugios, además de no tener un solo líder sino tres así si alguno es capturado o asesinado el control de los rebeldes no se desintegrara son algunas de las medidas que han tenido que tomar por causa de la persecución a la que siempre están sometidos.

Ya en la entrada, Ichika tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo viese o lo hubiesen detectado ya que es pondría en peligro a sus compañeros rebeldes.

- Sin anomalías.

Ichika había hecho un cheque tanto visual como con instrumento de detección de IS enemigos como de personas para ver si había alguien cerca, pero nada según sus instrumentos así que este se acerco a unos peñascos que sobresalían de las arenas del desierto y se acerco a parte de la pared que según las coordenadas que le había enviado era la entrada, ahí solo se veían rocas pero después de buscar una señal en particular que solo sabían los rebeldes, que era unas piedras que hacia una pequeña cruz que sin conocimiento no podrías sospechar de esa señal en particular.

- Es aquí. -_Ichika presiona las piedras_-

La pared comienza a moverse hacia un lado como si fuese una puerta redonda giratoria dejando la entrada libre, Ichika entra y es recibido por 2 de los varios guardias que tienen en la entrada, es para asegurarse que es el verdadero y no un impostor, todo es pura precaución.

- Número de identificación. –Guardia uno.

- Mi número es el 01067896-075. -_Ichika se muestra tranquilo a pesar de que es apuntado por un rifle largo._

- En correcto, pase señor Ichika. -Guardia dos.

- Si.

Ichika entra como si nada pasara ya se había acostumbrado a las revisiones, la puerta se cerró tras entrar y el comenzó a caminar por un pequeño camino como el que hay en una mina, este lo conducía a una seria de pequeñas habitaciones que era usadas por los guardias como su dormitorio provisional, mas adelante Ichika llego a otro control de seguridad y tras pasarlo satisfactoria mente llego a la enorme sala que era donde se concentraba las fuerzas rebeldes.

Un lugar muy grande donde la gente trabajada en muchas cosas, era un desorden y este no tenía un orden en si, pero lo que se hacía ahí era esencial para la causa rebelde así que nadie le importaba tener que compartir el espacio, todo era por un bien común.

Mientras Ichika se abría paso por el lugar mucha gente lo reconocía y le saluda y claro al venir de fuera cosa que muchos no hacían la mayoría le pregunta cómo iba todo afuera y claro Ichika se hacía tiempo para responderles pero todo o casi todo eran malas noticias.

Lo principal era que después de la derrota de la "Unión de Naciones" ante la "Alianza BAM" ahora la "AMBAM" (Alianza Mundial Brasil, América (EUA) y México) es que el mundo quedo divido de la siguiente forma:

_Brasil ocupa en el continente Americano a Guyana Francesa, Surinam, Guyana, Bolivia, Paraguay, el Uruguay y todo el Caribe menos las Bahamas y Jamaica, toda África excepto Marruecos y todo medio orienta hasta Irán sin Turquía. Ahora se le conoce como el imperio del Sureste Atlántico. _

_América (EUA) ocupa en el continente Americano a Canadá y las Bahamas, toda Europa menos Rusia, en África a Marruecos además en Asia a Turquía. Ahora se le conoce como el imperio del Norte._

_México por su parte ocupa en el continente Americano a toda Centroamérica, Ecuador, Perú y Chile, todo el continente de Oceanía y toda Asia menos los territorios antes mencionados de ese continente a demás de Rusia. Ahora se lo conoce como el imperio del Pacifico. _

_ Y bueno existe una serie de 4 países en el continente americano que no son ocupados por la "AMBAM": son Jamaica, Venezuela, Colombia y Argentina son llamados los países aliados independientes que fueron los únicos países que según se sabe se rindieron en la declaratoria de guerra dada por la entonces "Alianza BAM" por eso se les dio a mantener su libertar política y no se ocupados como los demás países del mundo._

Mientras Ichika hablaba con algunas compañeros en la gran sala, este fue interrumpido por el sonido de parlantes que tiene la sala, un sistema de voseo para llamar a alguien sin tener que ir por el o mandar a alguien ya que sería molesto ir por el gran numero de cosas y personas que hay ahí.

- Ichika Orimura, se le requiere en el CM (centro de mando), favor de presentarse inmediata mente.

Ichika se disculpo ya que tenía que irse, así el joven se traslado al CM el cual se encuentra en una nivel mas debajo de la sala principal, por su parte Ichika ya sabía quién lo llamaba, era su amigo Dan para posiblemente le reporte su última misión en la ciudad de Túnez la antigua capital de Túnez.

Más abajo ya en el CM, Ichika se sorprendió al ver a todos los dirigentes de los Sajaríamos reunidos aunque no sea físicamente ya que dos de ellos, se veían en monitores separados, además de estar su amigo Dan, su hermana, Ran, Kaoruko, las mecánicas de IS Kiyoka y Shizune y la jefa de información y estrategia, Hawa creo que la definiera mejor como nuestra espía líder.

- Si están todos aquí eso significa que hoy es el día, ¿No?

Ichika tomo asiento en la mesa central, todos tenia puesto sus ojos en el.

- Y dime amigo, la misión fue un éxito. -_Dan observaba a Ichika mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, los demás solo observadan_-

- Si Dan, no tienes de que preocuparte, traje lo que me pediste y obtuve cierta información valiosa. –Ichika esbozo una sonrisa.

La tensión del lugar se rompió todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, esas palabras de Ichika significaban que había logrado su objetivo y eso era suficiente para que se hiciera una celebración, el por qué, pues la misión de Ichika consistía en ir a la ciudad de Túnez y obtener un aparato de detección de ondas de microondas y se preguntaran para que sirve, simple, era la única forma de detectar las enormes fortalezas voladoras las "Fortaleza B4-02 Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable) y "Fortaleza B4-03 Noche Eterna" ahora que mejoraron sus sistemas de camuflajes, pero claro nada es invisible al 100%.

Todos estaba contentos pero una voz los interrumpió, una última pantalla en la sala se encendió, mostrando a…

* * *

**Hola a todos, He vuelto**, **los que leyeron mi fic anterior les vuelvo a agradecer y bueno ahora les traigo al continuación, como saben espero que les guste y para recordares que estoy muy interesado en sus opiniones y criticas, buenas o malas no in importa las acepto.**

**Otra cosa, les aviso que publicare cada 15 días mas o menos (si tengo antes el episodio lo publico antes) y el tamaño de los episodios pues podría variar así que algunos episodios serán mas cortos y otros mas largos, buenos nos vemos.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	2. Reunión

Capítulo 2: Reunión.

Todos estaba contentos pero una voz los interrumpió, una última pantalla en la sala se encendió, mostrando a la líder de los siberianos Tatenashi Sarashiki acompañada por su hermana Kanzashi y la amiga de la infancia de Ichika Rin ambas al igual que Tatenashi ya era mujeres jóvenes y bastante hermosas a pesar de la vida difícil que llevan.

- Hola mis queridos amigos. –Tatenashi.

- Hola Tatenashi y pilotos IS. –Dan.

Tras los cordiales saludos de ambos grupos se disponían a discutir los temas de su agenda.

- Muy bien no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que empecemos. –Tatenashi.

Tras las palabras dichas por Tatenashi todos concentraron su atención a Tatenashi.

- Lo primero es, que tenemos una misión de clase "R", así que voy a necesitar a Ichika para esta misión. –Tatenashi.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi los líderes de los saharianos se mostraron algo nerviosos en especial Dan al ver de reojo a su amigo, ya que una misión de clase "R" solo significaba una cosa "rescate".

Unos segundos después fue Dan el que hablo.

- Y dime Tatenashi, quien es el "objetivo". –Dan.

Tatenashi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para después continuar hablando.

- Su nombre es Laura. –Tatenashi.

Tras pronunciar este nombre fue Ichika quien cambio de expresión de una de seriedad a una de mucha sorpresa ya que el solo había conocido una Laura en este conflicto que había desaparecido.

Tras ver su reacción por la pantalla Tatenashi aclaro las dudas de Ichika.

- Así es Ichika, tú sabes quién es. –Tatenashi.

Todos en la sala de reunión se sorprendieron ya que si es esa Laura la que Ichika conoce entonces es solo la inconfundible piloto de Schwarzer Regen, Laura Bodewig una de las pilotos que yace desaparecidas según una lista secreta de la AMBAM, y es que según esta lista se explica a las fuerzas de seguridad secretas de la alianza que pilotos y unidades yacen desaparecidas o están con los rebeldes, la lista es la siguiente:

**_Unidad IS – Piloto (desaparecido) _**

_Akatsubaki – Houki Shinonono_

_Schwarzer Regen – Laura Bodewig_

_Silver Gospel Basic – Tina Hamilton_

_Desierto azul personalizado – Camila Soto_

**_Unidad IS – Piloto (rebeldes)_**

_Byakushiki – Ichika Orimura_

_Mysterious Lady – Tatenashi Sarashiki_

_ShenLong – Líng Yin Huáng (Rin)_

_Silent Zephyrs – Sara Welkin_

_Uchigane Niigata – Kanzashi Sarashiki_

_Thunderstorm II – Alessia Bianchi_

_Schwarzer Zweig – Descoocida._

De esta lista se sabe que cualquier otro piloto o unidad IS ya fue capturado y por lo tanto la piloto está muerta, por lo que la "AMBAM" solo le hacen falta 11 núcleos IS de los 467 originales creados por la Profesora Tabane Shinonono.

- Entonces Tatenashi ya sabes dónde está. –Ichika.

Ichika fue ahora el que hablo ya bastante ansioso de saber dónde ya hacia su amiga, el saber que está viva lo hizo sentirse por unos momentos feliz, y es que Ichika si había prometido que no sería feliz hasta ponerle fin a los causantes de llevar al mundo a la oscuridad o es como ellos lo llamaban.

- Clámate Ichika, sabes que decir algo así es muy peligroso, la trasmisión puede estar siendo interceptada, tus repuestas se te darán en el punto de reunión. – Rin.

La que había hablado ahora era una de las amigas de la infancia de Ichika, Rin quien le hablada a Ichika ya no con su tono usual de voz ahora Rin ya se dirigía no solo a Ichika sino a todos con una voz en un tono de enojada, pero ahora siempre habla así lo que le expresa a los demás una cierta sensación de miedo al escucharla hablar ya que podías sentir que si le decías una tontería te golpearía.

- Entiendo. –Ichika.

Tras ver a Ichika quien se mostraba nervioso algo que ya solo le pasaba con ciertas personas y una de esas era Rin.

- Bien, continuemos, les envió las coordenadas decodificabas y el plan básico de acción que tomaremos. Ahora lo siguiente es que necesitare es que nos preparemos para la operación "IA". –Tatenashi.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi todos en la sala se exaltaron ya que como líderes de los rebeldes de ambas organizaciones el que se declare la operación "IA" solo significa una cosa, que ha llegado el momento de prepararse como dice el nombre clave de la operación "infiltración a América" es decir que se acerca un suceso que se ha esperado por estos tres años el poder infiltrarse en el continente americano.

Ya que lo único que les impide hacer eso ya no estará volando y es que ya se acerca el que las fortalezas voladores la Fortaleza B4-02 "Noite Sem Fim"-BRA y la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna"-MEX, tengan que aterrizar para su mantenimiento lo que le abrirá a los rebeldes 7 días en lo que podrán planificar como hacer que sus IS entren en el continente Americano para poder llegar con los líderes de la AMBAM y derrotarlas.

- Bien, cómo procederemos se les hará llegar una vez terminada la operación "R" así que hasta entonces proceder con el protocolo ya acordado. –Tatenashi.

Tras finalizar sus palabras la pantalla se apagó lo que indicaba que la trasmisión había terminado, rápidamente las encargadas de las comunicaciones hicieron todo lo posible para eliminar cualquier forma de que la trasmisión pudiese ser rastrada por su lado los otros 2 líderes de los Saharianos también se desconectaron diciendo que esperarían instrucciones y harían su parte del protocolo.

Ya solo en la habitación quedaban Ichika, Dan, Ran Kaoruko, Kiyoka, Shizune y Hawa, para hablar acerca de que harían después de eso.

- Y dime Ichika, iras con alguien a la misión o iras tú solo. –Dan.

- Voy a ir yo solo, no quiero poner en riesgo a alguien, sabes que al ser un piloto de IS estoy en más riesgo que los demás y si soy descubierto no creo poder proteger a nadie… además no quiero y tampoco podemos poner en riesgo a Ran y su IS, al mismo tiempo que a mí y mi unidad, si caen las dos seria el fin de los Saharianos lo sabes muy bien Dan. –Ichika.

- Entiendo, entonces prepárate Ichika. –Dan.

Justo en el momento en el que todos parecían estar de acuerdo en terminar la reunión, Ran interrumpió al parecer muy molesta por la forma en que Ichika la trataba.

- ¡Espera Ichika! –Ran.

Ella había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos en señal de su molestia hacia Ichika. Todos los demás en especial su hermano se había sorprendido por la actitud de Ran.

- Ran. –Dan.

- Hermano, ya no puedo tolerar que Ichika me trate así, porque yo, yo ¡puedo pelear! –Ran.

Esta frase dejo a los presentes muy sorprendidos ya que en el tiempo en que Ran llevaba usando su IS Schwarzer Zweig una unidad IS Alemana hermana del IS de Laura Schwarzer Regen. Nunca había entrado en una pelea y se había mantenido con el grupo de su hermano al mando, según se había rumoreado, la única razón de que ella tuviese la unidad IS que fue dejaba por la anterior piloto que no pudo sobrevivir por sus grabes heridas era que ella era la hermana de uno de los 3 líderes de los Saharianos.

- Eso es lo que piensas Ran. –Ichika.

- Si ya no voy a dejar que me sigas sobre protegiendo Ichika. –Ran.

- Entonces hermana te tengo una misión especial, pero por ahora no iras con Ichika, el ira solo, estás de acuerdo con eso. –Ichika.

Ran se mostraba más calmada ya que ella tenía miedo de la reacción de su hermano e Ichika, pero ellos se había mostrado muy accesibles más bien parecía que esperaban que eso pasara y que ella les háblese de ello o eso era lo que ella creía

- Si. –Ran.

- Muy bien, si eso es todo o alguien tiene que decir algo más. –Dan.

Dan vio a los presentes y nadie mas dijo nada lo que dejaba todo claro.

- Entonces, les pidiere a Hawa y su departamento que nos descifren el mensaje de Tatenashi, para Kiyoka y Shizune les voy a pedir que le den el mantenimiento correspondiente a Byakushiki y que después equipen al IS de mi Hermana, para ti Kaoruko quiero que tu sector prepare la ruta y contacte a nuestro soldados para que aseguren la ruta de Ichika después de que sepas a donde va ok. –Dan.

- ¡Si! –Todos.

* * *

**hola a todos, aquí con le segundo episodio, espero que les guste y saben que siempre pueden comentar y dar sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas, sin mas por ahora nos vemos para el próximo episodio.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


End file.
